Hotel Romance
by rkfan4ever
Summary: Bella Swan: New to the world of paparazzi. Edward Cullen: Successful Actor. What happens when their world's meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns all her characters but I take pride in my own characters. Any references to any tv shows, movies, websites etc are clearly not owned not by me. If they were, I'd be rich.**

**** This is my first real story that I've actually put effort into writing so be kind.**

************HT************

Chapter 1: First assignment & Sexy Dreaming

I sighed as I turned to shut off the alarm. I'd come to such a low point of my life doing this. I had my first real assignment as a paparazzi. I couldn't believe this is how bad it got. How could I come to such a low point in my life? Okay, well I knew the answer but still. I checked again to see what time I had to meet my boss, Aro at the studio. I was assigned to this job about a week ago and was petrified ever since. I knew this was it, I was desperate.

I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed my phone noticing I had three missed calls from my best friend, Rosalie Hale. We've been best friends since high school. She knew about what I was doing. She offered me money but of course I refused. Her parents were loaded, all the money you could ever think of, they had. I loved her parents but I couldn't take their money. She understood what I was doing but wasn't happy about it although she promised to support me no matter what.

I opened up a new message.

_**Hey Rose, sorry I missed your calls. Fell asleep as soon as I got back. Love you. -B**_

Last night I was just pooped. I'd gone to Rosalie's house for dinner and we stayed up watching a bunch of movies- mainly chick flicks. As soon as I got back to my apartment I just collapsed onto my bed and slept. I hadn't even bothered to shower; I was so tired.

I knocked on Aro's door. It wasn't a big obvious building. It was small and behind an alley. He answered it with a slight grin on his face.

"Isabella, how are you this morning?" Aro was always a bit formal. Don't ask me why. He just was.

"Good thank you." I replied. He stepped aside allowing me to walk into the building I hated. Along the walls there were many photos of celebrities I assume other employees have taken. I sighted, knowing I was one of them.

After much discussion, Aro gave me a camera telling me it was mine when I was or wasn't working. I would start my first official assignment tomorrow.

"So who am I actually… you know...?" I said with apprehension.

"Oh yes my dear I'm sorry." He said and pulled out a folder. "You are to take photos of Edward Cullen." I had never heard of an Edward Cullen before. "He's one of Hollywood's biggest actors right now. You are to do whatever you can in your willpower to gather as many photos as you can. There will be many other people, doing the exact same thing as you there from other companies. I will have someone teach you the full run down tomorrow. They will be with you your first couple of days than will be assigned their own task." I sighed quietly. "Be here tomorrow at 6am sharp. Don't be late." And with that I stood up and started walking back to my apartment.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah. I've never heard of him before." I was talking to Rosalie on the phone while eating ice cream. I'd had a long day. I needed comfort food.

"Google him Bella." I snorted at her sarcasm. I opened up Google on my laptop and searched Edward Cullen. The first thing they came up was an IMBd page. I read through it a bit and Rose asked about him.

"He's an actor," I said quietly.

"What movies has he done?" I scrolled down to a list of the movies he's been in and read them to Rose.

"Um he's been in Complications, Once upon a rain day, The Covens, Hi-"

"He's in The Covens?" Rose cut me off.

"That's what it says."

"Who's he play?" She practically yelled.

"It says some guy called Robert Doug-" She cut me off. Again.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S HIM?"

"Um yeah?" I said, what else was I supposed to say?

"BELLA GET YOUR ASS ON GOOGLE AND GOOGLE IMAGE HIM!" Rose yelled.

"Why?" I asked confused but continued to do so.

"CAUSE HE'S LIKE FREAKING ORGASMIC THAT'S WHY!" I laughed at Rosalie's choice of words. I clicked search and I swear, my jaw hit the floor. Rosalie went all quiet obviously allowing me time to comprehend this amazing man.

"Oh. My. Gosh," I barely whispered. I clicked on my favourite image and allowed myself to view the full size and just about died. He had a cross between bronze and copper coloured hair that looked unbelievably soft, a jaw that one would kill for, legs that went on forever, what seemed to be a toned body and piercing green eyes that I wish I could stare into.

"Bella, I'm so jealous of you right now." Rosalie said. Not once has Rosalie ever been jealous of anyone, let alone me.

"Why? I'm nothing special," I asked in reply.

"Bella, babe you're like beautiful okay," I chuckled even though her tone portrayed she was serious. "But you get to get all close and personal with Edward Freaking Cullen!" She sighed loudly. After what seemed like forever, I finally showered and went to bed. I dreamt of copper bronze hair and beautiful green eyes.

I was going to need a lot of ice-cream tomorrow.

************HT************

**A/N: Thank you to my beta Annalena who I love dearly. **

**So, whatcha think? Originally a few chapters of this fic was posted under a different name but for personal reasons I had to take it down but I couldn't not repost it. So I made a new profile and here I am! New page, new start!**

**Question of the chapter: Do you prefer coffee, tea or ice tea? Also, where and what do you want to see in this story?**

**Please answer, I'd love to know.**

**Depending on how many reviews I get determines how many days til the next chappie ;) so spread the word!**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Bye for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any. SM owns all her characters but I take pride in my own characters. Any references to any TV shows, movies, websites etc are clearly not owned not by me. If they were, I'd be rich. I wanna be rich...**

**However…. I do own an iPod touch, a toothbrush, and two pairs of onesie pajamas, some Converse, several school textbooks and an endless supply of Rob Pattinson posters.**

****If you didn't know already, I have an awesome beta. Yeah, thanks Annalena.**

************HT************

Chapter 2: Reunions & Tough Love

I glanced at myself in the mirror again. I had dark rings around my eyes that couldn't be prevented. Aro had given me some sort of instruction manual for how this whole paparazzi thing worked. I stayed up reading it until I have been falling asleep. It was 5.15am. I had to leave in 10 minutes. I didn't know what paparazzi wore, so I just chucked on a pair of jeans and a plain grey shirt. I grabbed my camera bag and pulled it over my shoulder and left to go meet Aro at the office.

I was sitting down in the waiting room waiting for Aro to call me in when all of a sudden he walked out, a young blonde man slowly behind him.

"Ah Isabella," he smiled and clapped his hands together. I resisted the urge to shudder instead standing up to greet him.

"Aro," I said giving him a small smile. He suddenly turned towards the young man behind him allowing him to come forward.

"Isabella, this is Jasper, he will be teaching you the strings of what we do here at Volturi Pap. I've told Jasper everything he needs to know so I'll leave you two to it." He smiled and then walked back towards his office. I finally got to take a good look at Jasper as I was too busy focusing on Aro. _What? The man scared the bejesus out of me_. I gasped as I locked eyes with Jasper.

"Jasper?" I whispered. It couldn't be him. No way!

"Bells? Is that you?" I suddenly jumped into his arms at the sound of my old nickname. Jasper chuckled and hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe it's you!" I said as I lowered myself back onto the ground. Jasper and I we're best friends in high school, along with Rosalie of course. I hadn't seen him since graduation.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to Harvard!" I said. He scratched his head than sighed.

"Long story short, I dropped out, needed some money so here I am." I could never understand why Jasper would drop out of college, he was way too smart. He deserves better than to be working here. We continued to talk for a bit, caught up with one another's lives until Jasper spoke up.

"Well we'd better get going if we're gonna see Mr. Cullen in time." I groaned and walked out the door to Jaspers car.

"So, Bella, why are you here? I thought you stayed in Forks." I instantly frowned. Forks was not a happy place for me. Especially after that night...

"Umm..." I was struggling what to say to him without going into details. Sure, I'd eventually tell him just not today. "New scenery." I said though it sounded more like a question. Jasper chuckled a little unhappy with my answer.

"I'll find out eventually." With that I sighed and continued to stare out the window. I knew I'd tell him. I just hated talking about it. I'd feel like I was back there. Just thinking about it I'd start freaking out. My heart would feel like it's pounding out of my chest, just like it did now. I hated feeling so vulnerable and weak. My thoughts were loss as we pulled up at a corner and Jasper signaled for me to get out so I got my new camera out of the case and followed him.

"Okay so usually when we do this we pull up around the corner of where ever the person lives or is at the time," I nodded in understanding. "Now, we're about to walk around the corner and be witnessed to a lot of other paps, the best thing to do is just ignore them and continue with what you're doing."

"Okay, so don't talk to anyone." I repeated to myself and Jasper chuckled. I'd remembered reading that somewhere...

"Yes Bella." We continued walking a bit until Jasper stopped right in the corner.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? It's not too late to back out" He said. I sighed knowing I had no other choice; yet again.

"Yes," I whisper and he nods. The camera he had on his hand, was now positioned around his neck.

"Okay, so Edward is expected to be leaving his hotel in about," he glances down at his watch. "Half an hour? Usually we're here earlier but it's your first day," he nudges me playfully and I smile. "So you know how to use the camera?" He looks down at me cause I'm such a short ass. I nod. As soon as I'd gotten back to my apartment yesterday I'd fiddled around with the camera for what felt like hours. I could more or less use the thing with ease. "Okay, well it's simple really. Just stand where you'd get a good shot and take as many photos as you can simultaneously." He says as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Okay, I can do this," I pep talk myself quietly and Jasper chuckles, something he'd been doing a lot.

"Well let's go," he stepped forward and I reluctantly did also.

************HT************

Fuck. We've been standing here for 20 minutes already and I'm exhausted. There are so many paps around I'm starting to wonder if I'm claustrophobic. Jasper is standing to my left fiddling with his camera. There is a man who looks like king-kong to my right who looks terrifying and a man in front of me who I can barely see over. There are like zero women here besides myself and I begin to panic. But before I can really do so all the snapping of cameras cloud my thoughts.

"Mr. Cullen, how are you?"

"Edward, how was Boston?"

"Are you still single?"

"How's Masen?"

"Are you excited about the movie?"

Millions of questions are being asked to a man I can't even see yet. Everyone starts to turn and run towards the man while I stand there in shock.

"Bella!" Jasper screams from behind me and I start to run towards him.

"You've gotta be quick," he yells over all the paps, "Don't bother asking anything, just snap the photos!" He urges and does so himself. I look down at my camera than back up and notice the most beautiful human walking towards me. His copper bronze hair, his jaw line, his mile long legs, his toned body... Edward Cullen. He's wearing a white shirt that hugged him perfectly in all the right places, a pair of dark wash jeans and a pair of sneakers that look like they cost more than my apartment. Even though he has a pair of sun glasses on, I swear I see him turn towards me and look at me for just a split moment and that causes my heart to be frantically. He's walking at an incredible speed with an even taller, large begin him I'm assuming is some type of body guard? Edward has his head was down now, avoiding all eye contact with everyone around him. He shifts his hands in his pockets just in time to make it into the building. I don't know how long I stood there re-running that whole 2 minutes in my head until someone tapped my shoulder.

"Well?" Japer asked. I turned towards him and don't say anything. He picks up the camera that is around my neck and starts fiddling with some buttons and then chuckles.

"I'm impressed Swan, not even one photo." I blush. "Looks like you'll be borrowing some of mine than."

"I'm sorry Jasper." I look down in shame. "It was just... Wow." I don't even know how to explain it. I hated doing this. I hated knowing I was invading into someone's life without his permission. I hated how everyone around me just acts as if they've been doing this forever. I hated knowing I had no other choice than doing this.

Jasper dropped me at my apartment later and I called Rosalie the moment I stepped inside.

"Hey B, how'd it go?" She asked with hesitance.

"Horrible," I sighed and told her about what had happened.

"Aw Bella, don't get too upset about it." Rosalie was never good with feelings so I knew this was a hard thing for her to do.

"I know Rose," I sniffled. "Can you bring him back now?"

"Sure thing Bella. He's been asking for you constantly." I groan knowing this was hard for him.

"I know." I say simply.

"I'll be over with him in 20?"

"Sure," I smile knowing I get to spend the night with my baby.

"Aunt Wose, can I open my eyes yet?" I smile widely and run quietly to where Rosalie and Alex were. I see Rosalie holding him on his waist and Alex covering his eyes like Rosalie must've asked him to.  
"Okay Alex, open." He moves his hands slowly, his eyes still closed. He's hesitant at first, but once he sees me, he's squirming out of Rosalie's arms and running to me with a big, wide toothy smile.  
"Mama!" He squealed as I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly. It had been two days since I had seen Alex. I didn't want him to be around the first day of work or the day before, obviously having to meet Aro.  
"I missed you baby." I coo to him. He still hadn't let me go. He had his arms and legs wrapped tightly around me and his face buried into the crook of my neck. He sniffled quietly.  
"Me too mama," he pulled away and kissed my cheek which caused my heart to squeeze with gratitude.  
"I'll let you guys go," I'd forgotten Rosalie was there as I was side tracked with my son.  
"Sorry Rose," I give her a sympathetic smile and she waves me off. "Thank you for everything," she smiles and nods, like I said, she's hard with emotions. After she closed the door behind her, Alex looked around.  
"Aunt Wose gone?" He turned back to me with confusion all over his face. His brown eyes pierce into mine.  
"Yeah baby, she'll be back tomorrow though."  
"Stay with you mama," He buried himself into the crook of my neck again while I walked us over to the couch. He knew I'd be gone again tomorrow. I hated seeing him upset, it broke my heart.  
"I know sweetie," I say as I lean into the couch. After a few minutes Alex crawls out of our embrace and sits next to me on the couch. I give him a questioning expression and he giggles.  
"What are you up to little man," I scruff his dark, brown hair which causes him to giggle more.  
"Notting mama," he giggles louder as I start to tickle him. "Stop, stop!" He shouts as I continue tickling him. I ease off slowly not before I kiss his forehead.  
"Love you Alex"  
"Lo' you mama," he leant up and kissed my cheek.

Since Alex arrived home at about 5.30, we decided to watch a movie.  
"What should we watch?" I questioned as I got up and walked over to the little collection of DVDs we owned. "The Notebook or The Wiggles?" Here it goes..  
"WIGGLES MAMA!" Alex jumped off the lounge and launched himself into my arms. "WIGGLES PWEASE MAMA!" I laughed and set him back onto the couch.  
"Sure thing, just grab mum a Pepsi from the fridge?" I questioned him.  
"Kay!" He said as he jumped off the couch into the kitchen. I chuckled as I hear him grunting and groaning carrying the "heavy" drink.  
"Thanks dude," I said as he handed me the Pepsi with a big smile on his face.  
We stayed up watching TV for a few hours. Alex was lying on my lap and I could tell he was getting tired, his eyes staying closed for a longer amount of time each blink.  
"Time for bed Al"  
"Not sweepy ma," he replied drowsily. I scooped him off the couch into my arms and carried him off into his room. I lay him on the bed but he started tugging on my pyjama shirt.  
"What's wrong baby?" I asked.  
"Sweep here mama."  
"I can't Alex, you're a big boy now."  
"Pwease," he opened his eyes and pouted.  
"Fine," I gave in and lay down next to him. I pulled him into my arms and kissed his forehead. "Night Alex."  
"Night ma. Lo' you." He snuggled closer into me, his hand in the curve of my neck.  
"Love you too Alex." I closed my eyes and went into a deep sleep.

"Ma wake up!" I groaned as I felt knees digging into my sides. I opened my eyes and came face to face with my own deep, brown eyes.  
"Hello to you, Alex" He giggled and it made my heart swell.  
"Mama you so siwwy, you say mornin' not hewwo," he started giggling even more.  
"Oh I'm sorry, good morning, Alex." Alex started laughing even harder. He was so easy to amuse sometimes.

I finally got Alex downstairs dressed and fed, ready for Rosalie.  
"Ma, stay with me," I sighed.  
"Mummys gotta go out sweetie, Auntie Rose is gonna come and play with you today." Apparently this didn't go well with Alex because he ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my legs and squeezed me.  
"No mama!" This was the worst part of being a mum, being strict. I hated seeing Alex sad but I knew he needed to learn. I bent down to his level and looked him in the eyes after adjusting the small backpack on his shoulders.  
"Alexander, you're going with Rosalie only for today but you get to come home and sleep here with mummy again later okay," he seemed to always listen when unused his first name.  
"Kay," he sniffled and I hugged him to my chest until there was a knock at the door. Alex looked behind him than back at me. He was smart and knew it was Rose here to pick him up. "Miss you ma," he whispered. I reached up to wipe back a few of my own tears.  
"I'll miss you too baby boy, I love you." I kissed his forehead and I looked up to see Rosalie standing, watching Alex and I. She gave me a sympathetic smile and I tried to return the gesture but failed miserably.  
"Hey Alex," Rosalie said quietly obviously knowing Alex was upset considering he was hugging me tightly around my neck. He slowly gets off of me and turned around to face Rose. His Wiggles backpack was in my face. I smiled and stood up, holding Alex's hand.  
"Hi Aunt Wose," he said quietly. He let go of my hand and slowly walked over to Rosalie. He wrapped his arms around her and Rosalie looked at me in question. I smiled slightly and nod my head. She scruffed his hair with her hands knowing that Alex would laugh.  
"Aunt Wose! Stop it!" he giggled as he tried to fix up his hair, only making it worse. Alex turned towards me and ran. "Ma! Fix it pwesae!" He said pointing to his hair. I laughed and fixed it per to his request.  
"All done baby," I looked down at him and smiled.  
"Thanks Mama," he said and pulled my hand, wanting me to come down to his height. I rest on my knees and Alex kissed my left cheek. I kissed his back and he blushed, something he always did when I kissed his cheek. Alex was going to hate that he blushed, I did. I tried to stop it. At one stage when I was younger I'd try covering it up with layers of makeup, it still showed up. It'll be coming to the grave with me that's for sure.  
"C'mon Alex, let's get outta here and have some fun!" Rosalie said trying to sound enthusiastic for Alex. He didn't buy it at all.  
"Kay," he turned to face me trying to look happy. He was way too smart for his own good. "Lo' you mama," he said as he hugged me again, burying his face in the crook of my neck.  
"Love you too baby, always." I said and he pulled back as I kissed his forehead. "Now, go have fun today with Aunt Rose," I said smiling trying to lighten his mood. He bought it and smiled widely.  
"Kay ma! C'mon Aunt Wose," he said as he ran towards her and pulled at her hand. Rose and I both laughed in union.  
"Okay buddy, let's get outta here!" Rosalie enthused. I smiled towards her. "Call me later B," she said as she closed the door behind her with a smile. At the same time my phone chimed. I ran off to receive it.  
_1 text message.  
_I opened up the new message.  
_I'll pick you up in an hour, be ready :) –J.  
_I laughed and went off to get my _new _camera ready. That's when the realisation hit me. I'm not going out for lunch with Jasper, I'm about to go and do the one thing I didn't want to do.

Photograph Edward Freaking Cullen. Great.

************HT************

**A/N: Hi there! So what are you thinking right now? Review and tell me yeah? I'd love to know.**

**Question of the chapter: Why do you think Bella has had to join the pap gang? Get creative!**

**R&R and you may get a sneak peek of the next chapter ;) let me know if you want that!**

**xx**

**** I'd like to send out a thank you to my amazing beta Annalena. She's been back and forth from the doctor's lately & is really not well. I love you babe, you're in my prayers, get better soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any. SM owns all her characters but I take pride in my own characters. Any references to any TV shows, movies, websites etc are clearly not owned not by me. If they were, I'd be rich. I wanna be rich...**

**However, I do own PapBella ;)**

**I do own a 4GB USB, all four twilight books, a comfy bed & an eclipse pillow :3**

**I have a beta that is too die for! Thanks Annalena. **

************HT************

Chapter 3: Photographs & Cleavages

"Mr Cullen how is Masen?"

"Edward where is the mother?"

"Masen how's your father?"

Wow. Edward Freaking Cullen had a kid. To say that I was gobsmacked would be an understatement. Who knew he'd have a kid? Not me obviously.

"Bella! Get over here quick!" I turned my head away from the goddess and his child to Jasper who was evidently screaming my name. I ran towards him, luckily I didn't trip because not only would that be embarrassing but how the hell would I pay for this camera around my neck? I wouldn't probably. Maybe Alex and I could go on the run, just like they do in the movies! Just without getting caught. "Bella!" Jasper yelled. I shook my head as if trying to remove the ridiculous theory out of my head. "C'mon, snap some photos!" He yelled over all the snapping of the cameras. I pulled the camera into my hands and looked into the lenses. I pointed it to where Edward was walking quickly. My hands started shaking. _Snap._ Fuck, I just took a photo. At that moment I thought that I was going to start crying. So I did. Okay barely my eyes just started to water. I pulled the camera away from my face and stared at the ground. Before I could let my thought s travel any further, I saw Jasper's shoes angled in front of mine. I looked up at him and he gave me a sympathetic smile. "It gets easier Bells," he whispered as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I guess," I said as I pulled out of his hug. I pulled my camera off from around my neck and handed it to Jasper.

"What are you doing?" He eyed my questionably.

"I was just gonna go to the bathroom?" I said as I absent mildly pointed towards the hotel doors.

"I'm not sure..." He said as he fiddled with the cameras.

"Relax Jasper, I'm just going to the ladies room. I'll meet you in the car." I said and smiled.

"Mmkay then," he said. Once he turned around and started heading for the car I huffed and started walking towards the hotel. I pushed at the doors and my breath caught in my throat as I took in the interior of the hotel. It looked like a palace. Gold carving embossed in the wall and lots of vases filled with flowers scattered everywhere. It was beautiful. I walked up towards the receptionist. She was typing away on her computer and didn't even acknowledge my presence. I could faintly see her name tag on her check-out-my-tits-if-you-see-cleavage blouse.

"Excuse me, _Kate_," I said her name with disgust. She still didn't look up just hummed as if acknowledging my presence. _Bitch wanna play like that huh?_ "I just got back from your boyfriend's house and oh my what a day that was," I waved myself as if re-enacting the fake memory. "I'm never had so much sex in my life, I'm not sure how my pussy's gonna live now." This caused the bitch to look up. "Oh good, can you point me to the ladies room?" I gave her a big fake smile. She clenched her jaw and pointed her ugly ass manicured nails towards the bathroom. "Goodie," I over acted. "Thanks!" I walked away towards the bathroom looking down with a big smile on my face. Before my brain could react I felt a hard surface collide with my head. I stumbled backwards but didn't fall. I felt large hands wrap around my forearm. I looked up and came face to face with no other than the goddess itself. Edward Cullen. Oh my lord. His green eyes were piercing into mine, and my lord, they were stunning. I wanted to stare into them forever. His jaw was just... unf! I wanted to lick it. _Umm what the hell Bella?_

He cleared his throat and then an emotion crossed over his face. Anger. That's when my thoughts gathered. I pulled away from his arms.

"Um, thanks," I managed to say. I looked down at my feet.

"Yeah." He said, I looked up into his face and yet another emotion. Realisation. "Ha! You're one of _them_." I looked at him confused.

"Huh?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb. You sit there and make my life a living hell, just like all the others." I swear my jaw hit the ground. "I cannot live a normal life while I'm being stalked. Every move I make is photographed! Why would you do something like that?" In between his confession he started slowly walking closer to me until he was practically towering over me. I felt like a little kid again getting a famous lecture form Charlie. Tears sprung into my eyes as it always does when I get yelled out.

"Excuse me!" I yelled back at him. "I don't know who you think you are," I said stabbing my finger at his chest. "You have no idea at all why I'm doing this! So don't you _dare_ accuse me of something I have no matter in. Believe it or not_ mister,_ I don't want to do this!" I turned around and started walking away when I suddenly came to a halt and turned back to him. He had a look of utter disbelief on his face. He hadn't moved from the position he was in as he yelled at me. "Oh and fuck you!" I yelled and started towards the exit of the hotel doors. I looked back at the blonde bimbo behind the counter and she had a smug smile on her face. I threw up my hand and gave her the birdie. Her smile perhaps grew even wider. "Bitch," I muttered as I walked pass her.

"Have a lovely day miss," she half-heartedly yelled. I huffed.

I pulled open the doors of the hotel not glancing back towards to Edward and Kate and her cleavage. I started walking towards the corner where Jasper would be waiting for me. Shit, I still need to pee.

************HT************

"Okay Jasper so be here in like half an hour?"

"You bet on it," he smiled.

"Cool, see you soon!" I smiled as I walked off into my apartment. I had a big surprise for Jasper and Rosalie up my sleeve. Rose, Jasper and I were inseparable in high school. Rose was the schools head cheerleader, Jasper was the big brother and I was the girl who would spend her time in library. Rose and I hadn't seen Jasper since graduation so I decided to surprise them both. Jasper thought he was coming over for dinner and a movie, Rosalie was going to be coming over shortly with Alex just after Jasper would arrive. Jasper would sit in the kitchen, I'd be hugging Alex and Rose would help herself to a drink then BAMM she'd see Jasper and I would be the best friend in the world. I was so excited for them!

To pass the time I decided to bum out and watch a bit of TV. I grabbed the control of the coffee table in front of me and switched onto the first channel.

"_Edward Cullen was seen heading into his hotel today after a swarm of paparazzi attacked him with their cameras."_ The reporter laughed at his own joke. _"Mr Cullen was also heard to have talked to one of these paps. No name was provided but witnesses say they were in a heated argument."_

I switched off the TV not wanting to hear anymore. I knew the pap he was talking to was me and I also knew that the witness was the receptionist. Stupid whore.

Instead of flicking through the other channels I decided to get up and fetch myself a drink. Normal people my age would probably go for coffee or tea. Well me being me, I hate them. Especially ice coffee argh! Although I hate tea, I adore ice tea. So I opened my nearly empty fridge and pulled out a bottle of peach ice tea. The moment it hit my lips I moaned. Yes I know, pathetic but it was just so good!

After about three glasses of the ice tea and reading through one of Alex's books he left on the table there was a knock at the door. Jasper was here! I smiled widely at my plan.

"Come in Jasper!" I yelled. I heard the door open and Jaspers footsteps. I put down my glass and Alex's book and went to find Jasper. He was looking at the photos on the wall. They were all of Alex and that's when I realised I hadn't told Jasper about him. I knew right now wasn't the best time to go into details though.

Jasper turned towards me and cocked an eyebrow. He absently mindly pointed to the photo of Alex as a baby. "Your kid?" Shit.

"Uh," I cleared my throat and walked up to the photo he was looking at. It was a picture of Alex about six months old. He was lying down in his cot with a grin on his face. "Yeah, he's mine." Jasper looked down and my left hand, most likely checking for a ring. He looked back up at me, I knew he wanted to ask something but I just shook my head not wanting to discuss it all right now he simply just nodded his head.

He turned back towards the photo. "He looks just like you," I smiled but said nothing. I was extremely grateful he looked like me, he looked nothing like _him._

I wanted to change the subject quickly before I said something stupid. "C'mon, let's get outta the hallway." We walked down into the kitchen and I asked Jasper what he'd like to drink.

"Water will be fine," so I'd gotten him a glass of cold water. It hadn't been long until Jasper and I fell into a conversation about him going to Harvard. Apparently Jasper had never wanted to attend there; it was all his father's decision.

"Yeah, so once I realised that _I _didn't wanna do it, I left. I confronted him and he disowned me. He and mother split up three weeks after."

"Wow, so she just packed up and left?"

"No, she'd told me she wanted to leave for a while, just hadn't been able to say so. She said once she saw what father did, that was her last straw."

From what I can remember Jaspers mother was an absolute sweetheart. Rose and I would go there after school; she'd always provide snacks for us and asked us each how our day was. She truly was a kind heart. I rarely ever saw Jaspers father though, he was always _busy_ being a lawyer I suppose. But I know he quite literally scared the shit out of me.

"She's happy though right?" I asked truly worried for her. Jasper smiled.

"Absolutely, she's remarried. Bruce is good for her."

"Good, she deserves to be happy." He just nods in response.

************HT************

There was a knock at the door. Alex was home. I smiled and Jasper just eyed me mischievously.

"Wait here, don't move. Stay right there, in this kitchen. Stay." Jasper threw his arms up in surrender.

"I would never do such thing." I just laughed and shook my head. I ran to the door and saw Alex standing there in his little backpack and a smile on his face. He threw himself into my arms and I just hugged him tight.

"My boy, I missed you today," I whispered in his ear.

"Miss you too ma," I looked up at Rose.

"Hey thanks again," I said. Once again, she waved me off.

"You know I love the kid, so shoosh your toosh lovie." I laughed. "Well I'm getting a drink, hold on," she said as she started to walk off. At that moment, Alex realised something was up with me. He turned to look at me in my arms and gave me a funny look.

"Ma, you happy?" He asked as he observed my mood.

"I am baby, Aunt Rose and my friend will be too." He looked puzzled.

"What fwend?" Before I could answer, I heard a scream from Rosalie, then silence.

"Jasper?" She yelled. I could only imagine the look on their faces right now. I was genius I tell you. GENIUS!

Alex looked frightened; I don't think he'd ever heard a scream from Rose before. I squeezed Alex reassuringly and told him it was okay. He immediately relaxed.

"Rosalie?" Wow. This conversation wasn't getting very far.

"It's really you," _progress bitches! _Rosalie sounded a bit quitter and I could tell by the pitch of her voice that she was on the verge of tears, happy tears mind you. At that moment, with Alex hitched on my hip, I decided to go and see what was happening, _speed up the process._

I slowly started walking towards the kitchen when Alex tugged at my hair. I stopped walking and looked into his deep, brown eyes. Sometimes it was weird looking into my own eyes. "Hey, everything's okay. C'mon I want you to meet someone," Alex was always way too observant for his own good. He had like some sort of sixth sense for people. If they were bad, he'd stay away from them; if they were good they'd be best pals. I knew I'd want him with me in the middle of Brooklyn.

Alex simply nod his head and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I sighed softly and started to walk further towards the kitchen. The first thing I saw was Jasper and Rosalie in a non-romantic embrace. Rose sniffled at the same time Jasper did. Their faces were red and their wet cheeks showed that they'd both been crying. "I missed you, big brother," Rosalie said quietly. Even though none of us were blood related we'd **always **thought of Jasper to be our big brother and he thought of us as his little sisters. He always stuck up for us, always there for us like a best friend would do. Like a big brother. I remember in high school, there was this one guy that wouldn't leave Rosalie alone.

"_Jaz, help me please!" Rose begged. Jaz's eye nearly bugged out of his head as they always did whenever he heard either of his little sisters asking for help. Jaz walked from my side to put his hands on my best friend's shoulders._

"_What's wrong?" He asked nervously. I walked over to stand with my best friends._

"_Rose is it..." I gave her a look and she just rolled her eyes._

"_He won't leave me alone! Honestly can't the guy take a hint?" Usually Rose loved the attention guys gave her, so he must've been really irritating if she's asking for Jaz to step in. Jaz was on the football team, so I'm surprised no one had mentioned it._

"_Sure Rose, who is it?" He asked._

"_Clark Hamilton." She said his name with disgust and I resisted a shudder. Jasper simply nod his head. He told Rose he'll sort it out ASAP. _

_That afternoon Clark went up to Rose. He apologised for not being respectful towards Rose and promised not to bother her in such a rude matter again._

I was welcomed back to the present time by the clearing of a throat. I looked towards the source of the noise. I smiled at Rosalie and Jasper.

"You planned this didn't you" Rosalie smiled as she put her hands on her hips. I smiled but didn't say anything. Rose returned the smile and walked towards me. She silently hugged me awkwardly as Alex was still in my arms. Rosalie bent down slightly at eye level with Alex.

"Your mother is very special Alexander," she said to him. Tear sprung at my eyes as she said that.

"I know," Alex simply answered. He was still quiet, obvious to Jasper being in the room; although I saw Alex look towards Jasper but went back to looking into Rosalie's icy, blue eyes. I know it was hard for Alex to meet new people; he was like me in that way. But Jasper was my best friend; I knew they'd get along fine.

I looked down at Alex. "Alex, I'd like you to meet someone." He just looked at me. I smiled reassuringly and he mimicked my smile. I looked up at Jasper who was still on the other side of the small room. He slowly started to walk towards us. I smiled at Jasper and he looked down at the little man in my arms.

"Alex, this is Jasper," I said.

"Hello Alex," Jasper said. Alex smiled and offered Jasper his small hand.

"Hi Dasper. I'm Awexander but you can call me Awex," I laughed at Alex's pronunciation of his own name. He still hadn't been able to use "L" in words.

Jasper took Alex's small hand and shook it gently. "It's nice to meet you Alex." Alex gave him a big smile.

"C'mon guys, let's go watch Wiggles," Rosalie announced reading my mind.

"WIGGLES!" Alex jumped out of my arms. Boy he had balls sometimes. "C'mon Dasper, watch Wiggles with me pwease!" Alex pleaded giving _Dasper _a small pout. He laughed and gave in.

"So much like your mother," he said. "C'mon little man, let's go!" Alex tugged on his hand and we all laughed.

"Go on, he'll love you _Dasper," _I said. He laughed at his new name.

Rosalie and I watched as Alex pulled Jasper onto the couch. Alex started to try putting in the DVD but I stopped him before he hurt himself. "I'll do it Al," Alex looked at me like he was about to protest but didn't press any further.

Once the DVD was in and playing, Alex literally jumped on Jasper. "DASPER WIGGLES WIGGLES!" He turned towards Jasper and smiled widely as he always does when he starts to watch the Wiggles. I tapped Jasper on the shoulder from behind the couch and wished him good luck. He just rolled his eyes.

I walked back into the kitchen and Rosalie said she wanted to chill out in my room while Jasper and Alex _bonded_. We walked into my small room which was next to Alex's. I sat down on the bed and Rose sat down next to me. Before I could say a word Rosalie practically attacked me. She hugged me tight and started to cry again. I just hugged her back as tight knowing she needed a girlfriend right now.

"Bella, how did you find him?" She asked her voice full of confusion. I didn't reply straight away. Once she pulled away and stopped crying I looked down and started fiddling with my fingers.

"Uhm, he's doing what I am," I finally replied unable to say the word. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly. I looked up into her icy, blue eyes and just lost it. I started balling my eyes out. Rose came to my side and hugged me as I cried into her peach coloured blouse. I don't know how long we sat there listening to my wails. Rosalie was continuingly saying "everything's okay sweetie." She must've thought I was a freak just randomly breaking down like that. I started to calm down, you know the hiccup cries?

"Gosh Rose, you must think I'm a freak of nature." I said as I pulled away and wiped my eyes. I looked up at Rose and she looked offended.

"Bella, you're my best friend, I'd never think that of you," I gave her an apologetic smile. "So," she continued, "why _were_ you crying? Do you wanna talk about it?" I nod my head.

"Yeah but um, can you get some alcohol first?" Rosalie just laughed at me as she went downstairs to get whatever she could find. She came back upstairs, two glasses in hand and a bottle of vodka in the other. I smiled widely.

"Alex and Jasper seem to be getting on well," Rosalie stated as she handed me a glass of vodka.

"Thanks," I said taking a sip. I smiled and closed my eyes as I acknowledged the burn of the liquid down my throat. _Ah, sweet, sweet vodka, I think I'll marry you._ "Yeah, he's always been good at reading people. I'm surprised how quickly he got along with Jasper," I said.

"Jasper will be a good friend for him Bella," she replied.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered. It never really bothered me that Alex didn't have a father but he was growing older and I could see that Alex needed a male role model around. He needed guidance. It's not that I didn't want to find Alex a dad; it's just that I hadn't found the right one. I don't like having relationships around Alex, he'd get attached then if something was to happen between me and the guy, he'd be devastated. So I haven't had a relationship since Alex was born. I was interrupted mid-thought by Rosalie.

"So, you wanna talk now or?" She questioned. I knew she'd get me to spill my guts anyway so most as well get it done with right?

I took another sip of the vodka. My lord I was going to be drunk very soon at this rate. "Sure," I went on. "So you know how I'm _photographing_ Edward Cullen," I said his name quietly. Rosalie nod her head and her icy blue eyes bore into mine. I went on to tell her how I wasn't physically and mentally able to take the photos. I explained that I felt pathetic having to do it. I told her I took one photo and almost lost it. I told her how Jasper was continuously having to use some of his photos to get me money. I went on explaining that I needed to use the bathroom, she laughed when I told her about the whore who you'd call a receptionist. I told her about the argument I'd had with Edward.

"He said those things?" Rosalie started raising her voice. I nod my head and she squeezed my hand. "What the fuck? He doesn't even know? Who does he think he is?" She was getting pissed.

"That's what I said," she cocked an eyebrow at me and I went on explaining what I've said back to him.

"Oh my gosh Bella, I'm so proud of you!" She said as she hugged me. "I bet he would've shit himself though," she laughed.

So that's how we spent the rest of the night, gossiping like old women, drinking vodka, dancing our asses of, drinking vodka. You get the gist.

"We should go see Alex Rosieeeeeeeeee," I said drunkly as I got off from the bed. Rosalie was at my side instantly. I just laughed for no apparent reason.

"You stay here," she said as she backed me into the bed. Unlike me, it took a lot of alcohol to get her drunk. _Lucky bitch._

"Okay Rosieeeeeee." I laughed again. "Hey have I ever told you," I said as I took a sip of my vodka, "how much I love youuuuuuuuu. I love you to the moon and back!" I laughed as I pointed towards the moon outside my window. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back Bella. Stay." I saluted her and laughed again. Once she left, I laid back on my bed, head butting the headboard in the process. I decided to listen to my iPod and sing along.

"_Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe! And all the other boys try to chase me but here's my number so call me maybe!" _I sung aloud to the song. I decided I needed to dance along with it, so I jumped off my bed laughing again and started dancing along with it drunkly. "_You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall. You gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way I beg, and borrow and steal at first sight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way," _Wow. I was so gonna regret this in the morning.

I continued to sing and dance for a bit longer until Rosalie walked in the room and just cracked up laughing. She was on the floor on the verge of tears. "What's so funny Rosieeeeeeeeee?" I laughed.

"Nothing honey," she barely managed to say before she started to laugh again. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to my bed side table and picked up my empty glass and filled it with vodka. I kissed the label and smiled widely at it. "I love you, let's get married!" Rosalie just started laughing even harder. Maybe she was drunk. Whatever!

Once Rosalie finished her laughing fit, she'd explained that she's put Alex to bed but he wants to see me. So I bolted out of the room straight to Alex's. He was lying on his bed, all tucked in and warm. I walked over and sat next to him. "Hey buddy,"

"Hi Ma," he smiled. "You happy still?" He was so cute right?

"As long as you're with me I'm always happy Alex," I ticked his sides and he giggled.

"Lo' you Ma," he whispered tiredly.

"Love you too baby, get some sleep." I bent down and kissed his forehead and silently walked out of the room. I walked back into the kitchen to go clean up when I saw it was done. "Hmm, it's clean," I said as I walked past the counter.

"Yeah, there wasn't much just some glasses," I turned around and saw Jasper with a grin on his face. "You're drunk Bella," he said it a matter of fact.

"Yeah, I'll regret it but whatever," I shrugged. Jasper looked down at his watch.

"I'd better get going Bells, I see you later yeah?" He asked. I walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah and hey thanks for being so nice to Alex. He likes you." I said as I pulled away. Jasper smiled.

"Yeah, he's a cool kid. So much like you." I blushed. "Anyways, I'll see you later." He said as he started for the door. I started to walk with him but he told me to get my ass to bed and sleep. I was tired and drunk and too lazy to argue. I thanked him again and went down the hall to see Rosalie walking with some blankets from the linen closet. "I'm staying the night," she simply said.

"Kay, well I'm pooped. You sleeping on the fold out?" She nod. I've had the fold out for God knows how long. It was like a pet, a part of the family. So many memories were held on that couch. Nothing perverted so shut the fuck up!

I went down the hall into my room and practically passed out right as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I dreamt of bronze tousled hair and emerald green eyes.

************HT************

**A/N: So? Whatcha think? Edward's an ass right? But just like everyone, he has his reasons so don't start hating until they start'a mating.. Lame I know.**

**Tell me everything you're feeling! Tell me how your day was? I'd love to know. :) **

**Question of the Chapter: What do you honestly think of Eddie? & how cute is Alex right?**

**As usual, R&R & if you review, you get a teaser for the next chapter! :)**

**See you soon! **

**xx**


End file.
